


The Beginning

by Metallicafanforever



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Awkward, Crushing, M/M, age gap, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicafanforever/pseuds/Metallicafanforever
Summary: It's just the beginning





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in over a week, school is coming to a close, so I have a lot to do. Right after this is posted, I'm going to be working on the two new chapters of B-52! The title of this fic is from a Megadeth song, Time: The Beginning, from one of my favourite albums, Risk. I hope you guys enjoy!

Dave 

God, the past three years have been rough for me, with Pam dying and me having to raise Electra by myself. I can still recall that day, January 28, coming up now on four years. Pam had gone into labour when we were out on a walk. We weren't expecting her to go into labour, Pam was still almost two months away from her due date. We had to hitch a ride from someone to the nearest hospital. Pam wasn't a petit, fragile looking woman, but she was fragile on the inside. When she first got pregnant, we were told that it would be dangerous, and that the baby wasn't likely to make it to full term, because apparently she had a 'hostile uterus'. Whatever the hell that meant. They also said that because her hips were very narrow that she would not have a pleasant experience with the actual childbirth. Pam didn't care, she didn't want to be robbed of something her body was created to do. Pam was like that, always fighting for what was equal and just, and never giving up until she had no fight left. She never did give up, she fought until she couldn't possibly anymore. Pam and I had hitched a ride to the nearest hospital, and we got there in time. Everything was going okay, until she had to start pushing. She had told the doctor that it felt like she was ripping something inside, but they just told her to keep going. She managed to get our baby out into the open world, barely alive. Our baby, Electra, was clinging to life, unable to breathe. Her lungs hadn't fully developed, so they had to rush her away. Already something was wrong. And then I had turned around to go back to Pam, she looked ghostly pale and had lost a shit ton of blood. She told me she loved me, that she knew I'd be an amazing father, and not to be sad if she doesn't make it. And then, in an instant she just passed out. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and then there was nothing. Just a flat beep. That's when they escorted me into the waiting room so they could take her to the operating room. About half an hour later, one of the surgeons who was working on her came out, covered in blood. Pam's blood. She told me that Pam had a condition called Placenta Accreta, a condition which causes a woman's placenta to adhere too deep to the uterine wall. The surgeon told me that when she pushed the baby out, it caused the placenta to rip, also ripping the uterine wall, causing her to bleed out. 

"I'm so sorry, there wasn't anything we could have done. To our best efforts, Pam died." 

That was all she said to me before she handed me the paperwork, and her death certificate. I swear these doctors see so much death that they just become immune to it. They become cold, jaded, heartless robots, who lack in basic human emotion. My baby was clinging on to life. The love of my life died, leaving me all alone with a premature infant at eighteen years old. Hell I wasn't even legally allowed to drink, let alone be capable of raising an infant. I don't know how I've survived these past three years, I guess having parents and your now dead high school sweetheart's parents sending you money every month helped. I worked on weekends, because that was when my parents would take care of Electra.  
Now it's a little better, now that she's getting older. I usually just take her to the studio, I work as a session musician, recording guitar parts for people without backing bands and all. It pays decently, and I get to make music, so I'm happy. The cutting pain that I felt from losing Pam has gone away for the most part, now it just resides as a dull emptiness. I haven't dated anyone in the past few years, haven't had sex, hell, I don't even think I've masturbated or had a boner even. I just don't feel the need to. Electra, she's my light. She's almost four now, just a few more months. Her and Pam technically didn't die on the same day, Electra was born at 11:29 PM on January 28th, and Pam had died at 12:04 AM on January 29th. But still, those were the worst two days of my life. Electra's a smart little one, she can speak well, and even read some simple books. I tried to get her to read and speak as early as possible. She loves the books without pictures, but the words have to be big enough for her to see them properly. Her constant happiness and curiosity shines through any dark day I may be having, and her smile is bright and full of warmth. When she smiles she looks so much like Pam. It hurts a little, but at the same time it makes me happy to see her live on through Electra. I'd like the think that this loss I experienced was the end of the world. That world that I had with Pam. Now that that is gone, I have this new world with Electra. I don't know if I'll ever love again, but I hope to God so. I hope it'll be as easy as it was with my precious Pam, it was an instant thing. I knew I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, and the relationship was effortless. We weren't married, we didn't want to feel pressured into marriage because of a child. That's how so many relationships are destroyed, and we didn't want ours to be like that. 

"Daddy we're going to be late!" Electra's cheerful morning chirp snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Good morning sweetheart!" I leaned off the bed to scoop her into my arms, laying her on my chest. 

"Why do I have to go to daycare? I wanna stay at home with you." She whined from her perch on my chest. 

"You have to go because you need to be ready for school in a year. I also have to make some money, if you want to eat that is." Electra just glares at me and stays silent while she thought of a response. 

"Well hurry up dad. We have to go soon." She beams at me, planted a kiss on my nose before hopping of the bed and running to her own room to get dressed. 

It's still kind of hard for me to comprehend that I'm barley legally allowed to drink, and I have a daughter who is going into preschool today. It blows my mind that I'll be twenty-two in thirteen days. I had to grow up and become an adult pretty quickly, I had no choice. I don't know what it would be like now if Pam was here. I can't change anything that happened, but I know she was in my life for a reason. I also know she was taken from me for a reason. That reason I'm not so sure about, but I know one day I'll find out. 

I push myself out of bed and walk over to my closet, picking out a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and some light jeans. It's still relatively hot out, it's only the beginning of September, so I know I won't be needing a jacket. I don't even bother looking at my hair, I just take out the elastic that's tying off my braid and undo it. My hair will be wavy, and my bangs need to be cut again, if I don't push them off to the side, they cover my eyes completely. I know it'll be hot, so I keep the hair tie on my wrist just in case I need to put it up again. I dress quickly before closing my door gently and joining Electra in the living room. 

"Took you long enough," Electra didn't even look up from her book as she said this to me. She definitely gets her sass from her mother. 

I just chuckle a little, "Come on now honey, lets go."

She gets up and follows me out the door after putting on her shoes. I helped her climb into my Chevy, a '75 purple C 10. She settles in, eyeing my box of cigarettes in disgust. 

"You know those are bad for you dad." She said, never taking her eyes off of them. 

"I know honey," I back out of the driveway and start down the street, putting in a Ramones tape in the player. I turned my head to look at her for a minute, and she's on the verge of tears, "What's wrong Electra?" I ask, pulling over into the curb and muting the stereo. 

"You can't die daddy. Mommy is already gone,and if you died I'd be alone." Electra started sobbing after saying this  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and took her into my arms, hugging her and comforting her. 

"Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna die I promise. You're not going to be alone ever. I promise," I say, squeezing her into my arms. She lets out a few more breathy sobs before pulling out of the hug. 

"Promise me you'll stop?" She looks up at me, her hazel-brown eyes still shedding tears, her skin all red and blotchy. 

"I promise you I'll stop. You're not gonna lose me honey." I give her a kiss on her forehead and belt myself in again, resuming my place on the road, and turning the stereo on again. Electra stays silent, just bobs her head and sings along, the Ramones are one of her favourite bands.   
\------------

We get to the daycare at about eight-thirty, I already know I'll be late for work. I have to record a session at nine, and it takes about half an hour to get to the studio downtown. Electra insists on me carrying her in, so she can hug me as tight as possible. I have her balanced on my right hip. 

David

We're still waiting on one more child, and I think I heard the door open. I'm not sure what to expect, but I certainly wasn't expecting this guy. He's carrying what I assume is his daughter on his hip, but he can't be much older than me, and I'm only eighteen. The girl must be at least three, probably older. He's absolutely gorgeous. He has long, ginger hair, perfectly wavy, his hair must have been in a braid of some sorts, the waves are so uniform. He also has this cute nose, with a pointed tip that sticks up at a perfect angle. His daughter has the same nose. I can tell he is fit, his Led Zeppelin shirt is very tight, and his arms are very built. His body is a beautiful shade of white, a pale, porcelain look. He's tall, his legs long and slender. He's beautiful, and I'm not sure why I keep thinking that. 

"Excuse me, do you work here?" He calls out as I begin walking towards him. 

"Yes I do, are you Mr. Mustaine?" I ask, marvelling at how his voice is rough but smooth at the same time.

"Ah yes, but please call me Dave. Or David I don't really care, I go by either," He says, reaching out his free hand for me to shake. 

I take his hand, a little nervous at the contact, "I'm David," 

"I guess I'm Dave then. I'm sorry we're late, Electra had a bit of a meltdown about my smoking today. Let's just say I'm quitting," He laughs a bit as he lets go of my hand and sets Electra down. 

"Electra? That's a beautiful name. And it's okay, you're not late, we don't have a set drop off time. But please, do call if you're going to be picking her up after seven, so we know to stay."   
Now that I'm closer to him, I can see the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes, and his dusty blondish-brown eyelashes that are impossibly long. 

"I've got to go, I have a recording session at nine. I'll call if I end up staying past seven. It was nice meeting you, David."   
He gives my hand another shake before crouching down to give Electra a hug and a kiss, before hurrying out the door.

"Daddy's a guitar player. He records the stuff for people who don't have bands." Electra says, turning to me, shocking me a little with her eloquence 

"That's awesome, does your dad like his job?" I ask crouching down in front of her so we're eye to eye. 

"He loves it. He wanted to start a band when he was younger, but he had me instead." She says, so nonchalantly, something that occurs so often in kids. 

"Well I'm sure he loves you more than music." 

"Of course. He tells me everyday that he loves me most, and I'm his entire world." 

I just smile at her, and take her hand to lead her through the second set of doors and through the main room where the others are. 

 

Dave

That guy at the daycare, David, was staring at me an awful long time. I'm not sure what to think of him, or what to think of that. He looks young, he couldn't be more than twenty. I hope that they take care of Electra there, and that she doesn't embarrass me too much, she often lacks a filter. 

"Half an hour late, Mustaine." Jeff, the studio manager called out, shooting me a look of disapproval. 

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I had to take Electra to daycare."

"It's okay, now get your ass in there or you'll be fired!" 

I quickly picked up my favourite of my guitars, and the only one I had at the studio right now, my Bc Rich Warlock. 

The guys in the sound booth helped get me hooked up, and I began recording some tracks. Whenever I record, I try to add something in it, whether it's a secret technique, a certain lick, I try to always add something that makes my tracks distinguishable, and to give it some flair. 

I kept messing up the tracks, not on purpose. My mind kept wandering to David, and I'm starting to worry a bit. I mean I'm not gay, I have always had girlfriends. I mean I may or may not have thought certain guys were hot, but I've never been seriously attracted to one. We'll until now, at least I think. My mind keeps wandering to the way his tight jeans hugged his ass, and I keep trying to push the thoughts away, but they just keep coming back. 

"Thinking about someone special?" The studio bassist, John asks, a goofy, incredulous grin on his face. 

I immediately knew what he was talking about, my pants were now impossibly tight, assuring my suspicions about my attraction to David. 

"Special yes, but they don't realize just how special they are to me,"   
I mean, this is the first time I've been turned on in almost four years, and the first person I have had feelings for since Pam, "they probably don't even have feelings for me back anyways, but they're nice to look at that's for sure." 

 

David 

Oh shit. Electra was literally just standing straight up and then just somehow managed to fall and hit her head pretty hard on the wall. Hard enough to make her nose bleed, and there's a part of her head that's swollen. She's taking it like a champ, hasn't even cried.   
I hurried to the phone to call Dave over as soon as possible, so we can take her to the hospital. She doesn't need an ambulance, but she does need to get checked out. 

"Hello?" Dave's voice answered, slightly fuzzy through the receiver

"Dave, it's David. Electra hit her head on the wall, and her nose is bleeding. It's nothing too serious, her head is just a little swollen. Is it possible for you to pick her up and take her to the hospital?"   
I don't know why I feel so nervous, it's just a phone call. 

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can, traffic isn't too bad, so about ten, fifteen minutes." I can hear yelling in the background, they must think he's slacking off. 

"Okay, see you then." I get to see him again soon, and I couldn't be happier despite the situation. 

"I'm looking forward to it. Wait, that came out wrong. Never mind, I'll just uh, see you soon." He quickly hung up, and I could practically hear him blushing through the phone.   
He's excited to see me? Well I'm excited to see him too. 

Dave 

 

Oh my god. I can't believe I fucking said that. I mean it's not a lie, but still he doesn't need to know that. 

"Talking to your girlfriend?" The studio drummer, who happens to be my best friend Nick teased, well aware I don't have one. 

"No, one of the workers at Electra's daycare. And he's a he." I can feel how hot my face is just from thinking about him. His fluffy, long brown hair, his brown eyes, his smile and the way his eyes crinkled up a little bit when he did. Fuck, maybe I like this guy. 

"Oh so your boyfriend?" Nick teases again. 

"No, shut up. Well he's not my boyfriend, maybe not yet..." I hide behind my bangs a little when I say this, avoiding Nick's eyes altogether. 

"OH NOT YET! You like him!" Nick literally shouts at me, grabbing my shoulders and staring into my eyes with a kind of burning concentration, like he's trying to read my mind. 

"Oh my god keep it down. I don't want the whole world thinking I'm gay. Plus, I don't even think he likes me." I say, returning the eye contact as a direct as I can muster. 

"Oh yeah, shit sorry. Anyways why'd he call?" Nick removes his hands from my shoulders

"Electra fell, and were gonna take her to the hospital. I have to go." I pulled him in for a quick hug. 

"M'kay, have fun." Is the last thing I hear before bolting out of the door. 

It's the beginning of a whole new world for me.


	2. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dave, I've been gay my whole life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings! I'm so sorry I haven't been updated any of my stories, I was at a GNR concert and then school just started. I'm so sorry once again, and I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to work on it longer, but I decided I'd just post it. Also, this chapter will deal with some sad/upsetting things, so just be prepared.

|Dave|

I'm not sure why I'm so nervous, I'm on my way to pick up my INJURED daughter and all I can think about is getting to see the hot daycare worker. Jesus, what's wrong with me.

I've run so many red lights that I've lost count, I don't even care about any potential tickets. I just want to get to Electra as fast as I can. 

I get to the daycare centre relatively quickly, only about ten minutes. I didn't even bother finding a spot, I just pulled up into the drop-off area. I didn't cut the engine, I just bolted for the door, tripping, but regaining my balance on the way in. 

|David|

Well fuck, there he is. All I saw was a streak of orange hair bolting and stumbling, all I could think about was how cute he looked when he got embarrassed. 

"Stay here for a second, alright sweetie?" I look to Electra, I want to warn Dave about the blood before he gets too alarmed. 

And then I saw him. In the lobby, looking distressed and like he was about to cry. 

"Hey, Dave? Are you okay?" I ask, cautiously, I don't want to push anything with him. 

He nods yes, but the way he squeezes his eyes shut tell me he's about to cry. 

I wordlessly walked up to him and gave him a hug, he instantly melted into my embrace and I could feel his small, shaky sobs. God, I feel so bad for him. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise." I gave him one last squeeze before pulling out of the hug and wiping the tears from his face using my thumbs. 

"Come on, she's this way." I take his hand in mine, not in a romantic way, but in an attempt to calm him a bit.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He let go of my hand in order to rush over to Electra and pull her in for a hug. 

"Yeah, I'm okay daddy, just a little dizzy." 

"How did this happen?" I wonder if he'll get the information from her, even we don't know what happened. 

"I don't know daddy, I was just standing up and then I was on the ground and there was blood and everyone was worried!" The poor girl, she sounds so confused.

"It's okay baby, we're going to take you into the hospital don't worry." Dave gently picked her up, holding her on his hip just like earlier. 

Dave drove his truck and I sat with Electra on my lap. The drive to the hospital was quick, about five minutes. It was awkwardly silent other than the Sex Pistols tape that was playing. 

We went in the emergency entrance, and the nurses quickly got Electra settled in a bed. 

Dave looked increasingly worried, but I just continued to hug him, hold his hand, let him hold mine, just those comforting methods that come naturally. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gray. I'll be looking at your little girl today. You said she had a blackout?" The doctor, Dr. Gray I guess, looked friendly, I guess he's a brain doctor. 

"Uh yeah, she was standing and talking, and she went silent and fell over and wasn't responsive for about two minutes." I responded, Dave wasn't aware of what happened.

He looks really pale, I can tell something else is bothering him. 

"Dad?" Electra piped up from her spot on the bed. 

"Just wait a bit hon, I'll be right there." 

"Okay, I'll give her an exam. Are you both her parents?" Oh shit! He thinks we're together! 

"Oh uh, no. I'm her father. Her mother died a long time ago. It's just me. David over here is the one who saw it happen, he works at the daycare she is in." Oh god. I did not know that her mother (his girlfriend?) was dead. God that's awful. 

"Daddy..." she spoke so softly that I think I'm the only one who heard. I kept watch on her, I felt like something wasn't right. 

"Oh okay, that clears it up a little. I'm going to go ahead-" I cut him off when I noticed Electra moving strangely. 

"What's happening to Electra?!" I pointed at a now convulsing Electra on the bed. 

"Nurse!" Dr. Gray ran over to Electra and started shining a light in her eyes. I'm not at all sure as to what's happening. 

"Let's get her on her side. Watch out for her arms and legs and make sure she has a clear airway! Nurse give me one milligram of diazepam!" Dr. Gray quickly injected it into her iv, nothing seemed to happen. 

"Another milligram of diazepam please!" He injected it and no change.

"Can someone please tell me what's happening?!" Dave is a absolute mess. He's shaking and looks like he's about to cry again. 

"She's having a grand mal seizure. We need to stop the seizure before any brain damages ensues." Dave started crying again, so I took him in my arms once more. 

"Another milligram of diazepam please!" 

"No change, doctor." 

"Administer another milligram of diazepam please!" He turned his attention to Electra, "Come on sweetheart. Don't give up on us." 

"She's maxed out on diazepam." 

"Give her one milligram of lorazepam." 

"It's in." 

Dave started shaking in my arms, his face buried in my shoulder, sobs wracking his body. 

"It's been twenty seconds, doctor." 

"Just wait." 

"Administer one more dose of lorazepam." 

"No change." 

And then all the sudden she fell back on the bed, motionless. And that's when the continuous beep started. Her heart stopped. 

Dave looked up from my shoulder, turned around and sunk to his knees, his head in his hands. 

"Code blue! We need a crash cart in here!" All the sudden three more nurses rushed through the door with what I assume is a crash cart. 

"Charge the paddles to 150." 

A high pitched whirring sound followed by Dr. Gray shouting "Clear!"   

He took the paddles to Electra's chest, in an attempt to restart her heart. 

The way her small, fragile looking body contorted with the electric current will forever haunt me. She's not supposed to look like that. She's so young!

"V-fib!" 

"Charge the paddles to 200!" 

"Charging." 

Another high pitched whirring sound. 

"Clear!" 

Another shock to her chest. 

"Resume CPR." 

The nurses took over once more, continuing chest compressions. 

"Come on Electra. Don't you dare give up on us!" Dr. Gray stood up from where he was kneeling beside her, resuming his place at her side. 

"Charge the paddles to 250." 

Another high pitched whirr. 

"Clear!" One more shock. 

All of the sudden, her heart monitor began climbing and beeping once more. 

"We have sinus rhythm!"

Everyone looked visibly relived, and Dave rushed over to Electra's side. 

Her eyes soon fluttered open, and she looked a very disoriented. 

Dave brought a hand up to her forehead and began stroking her hair. 

Dr. Gray quickly shone a light in her eyes, checking her responses. 

"Hey, welcome back dear. We almost lost you. Don't scare us again like that girlie." Dr. Gray turned his attention to Dave and I, "I don't see any visible damage, but we'll have to get an MRI and a CT scan just to be sure." Dave nodded in response and the doctor left the room. 

I came up to the bed, the opposite side of Dave. 

"Daddy, what happened?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet. 

"You had a seizure, baby. But you're okay now." Dave was still crying, but I can tell he was immensely relieved now that she's alive. 

"What's that mean?" Dave looked up to me, he clearly doesn't really know. 

"Um, it's like when your tv gets too much electricity, because of the power surging, and it short circuits. Your brain gets too much electricity and it short circuits because it doesn't know what to do." She's a smart girl, so I can tell she understands. 

\------------

We stayed with her until the nurses came back, they decided to give her a sedative for the scans so she's not too restless. 

Dave and I sat in silence for a while, until he took my hand in his. 

"You know," his voice was very hoarse from all the sobbing, "my girlfriend, Electra's mother, died in this emergency room almost four years ago." He stared at his shoes, clearly trying to hold back tears. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He gave a small smile with this, it was obvious I didn't know. 

"The n-nurse, the one with the long, dark ponytail, she's the one who treated Pam before she..." he took a long pause and swallowed hard  before continuing, "died." 

"I'm so sorry." I pulled him in for a hug, and he almost immediately started sobbing in my arms once more. 

"It's okay." He said, once he was calmed down enough. "I think what's upsetting me the most is that I'm falling for someone else and being where Pam died makes me feel like it's wrong." He looked up to me for a second, and my confusion suddenly dissolved. 

He means me. 

"I know you're probably straight and all but uh, that person is you." He looked up to me again, looking nervously at my unchanging face. 

I broke into a grin. 

"Dave, I've been gay my whole life." This made him smile as well. 

"Really?" 

I nod my head yes and he gives a small laugh. 

"And uh, don't worry Dave, I have feelings for you too." His smile got even wider, not resembling a smirk anymore. 

He looked at me, and I moved a little closer to him, our faces inches apart. He quickly closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine. It was a quick peck, but when he pulled away, we were both grinning as if we had just won the lottery. 

He got up from his armchair and I knew he wanted to come sit with me, so I scooted over in mine. It's big enough for both us if we cuddle a little. 

He came and sat in the chair, but we quickly found that to be uncomfortable. 

He looked at me, gave me a sheepish smile and asked, "Can I sit in your lap?" 

I gave a small chuckle before moving back to the middle of the chair, Dave came and sat on my lap, resting his head on my chest with his legs draped over the arm of the chair. 

He let out a contented sigh before settling further into me, I began stroking his hair until he eventually fell asleep. 

I, too, quickly fell asleep. 

 

|Dave|

I woke up in the arms of David, someone who I barely knew but possibly loved.

I'm almost sure that I didn't fall asleep with a blanket on, so why is there one covering us? 

Electra is back in the room, asleep, probably from  the sedatives. 

I hear the door creak open, and one of the nurses creep in. It's nurse Rose, the one that helped with Pam before she died. 

She came up to us, setting two cups of water and two cups of coffee beside us on the table, before realizing I was awake. 

"Dave, right?" She asked, I think she recognizes me. 

"Yes, and you're Rose?" She nodded yes in response. 

"I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm a little glad, I mean I don't really fancy trips to the hospital." This made her chuckle a little as she sat down in the chair beside us. 

"Your daughter has grown up beautifully. You've done an amazing job raising her. Have you been alone all this time?" 

I nodded yes in response, her expression turned a little sad. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault. There wasn't anything anyone could do." She nods her head but I can tell she still feels bad. 

"So, if you don't mind asking, who's that you're with?" She motioned to David, who's lap I'm still on. 

"Oh haha that's David. Electra's daycare worker, kind of my boyfriend in a way I guess." She smiled as I said this, I can tell that it makes her happy to see me happy. 

"You guys are really cute together." When she said this, David began to stir in his sleep, before finally waking up. 

"Well good morning." I said, looking up to David with a smile. 

"Good indeed." He gave a huge, toothy grin, dimples creasing his cheeks and his eyes crinkling. 

"I didn't just come here to catch up, though. I do have some news." Rose's expression all of the sudden turned rather serious and worried. 

"Okay, what is it?" 

David took my hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it. 

"When we did the scans, we found what caused the seizures." Both of us nodded, beckoning her to continue. 

"She has a brain tumour." With this, my heart sank. 

"It's what we call a slow growing astrocytoma. We don't know if it's cancerous or not, but in most cases it is. The rate of survival is very good with these kinds of tumours, and her's has very clean margins, so we should be able to get it with no damage to the brain."

"Okay." My voice was a faint whisper. 

David pulled me in closer to his chest, stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort as I wept.  

I don't know how long I cried for, but David stayed with me through it all. 

"Daddy?" Electra's voice was quiet, probably from lack of use. 

She turned her little head over to see David and I, still curled up together in the chair. 

I slowly got up from the chair, taking Electra's hand in mine and giving the back of it a kiss. 

"Hey princess" David said, brushing Electra's hair off of her face. 

"Hi David. Hi dad." I gave her a kiss and a gentle hug, I don't want to pull any of the wires off or anything. 

"How are you my angel?" She loves it when I call her that, and it is true. She's been an angel for me. 

"My chest hurts." Poor baby, they must've bruised her ribs during CPR.

"I'm so sorry angel. It'll get better." I gave her another kiss and pulled up a chair right beside her bed. 

David stayed for another half hour before going off to work. He said he'll take the afternoon off so he can come back and keep us company though. 

"So dad," Electra asked, giving me a rather serious look for a three and a half(ish) year old. 

"Yes dear?" 

"Why were you on David this morning?" I almost choked on my now cold coffee, the question really surprised me. 

"Um," I don't know how to explain it. He's like my boyfriend but not my boyfriend but not just a friend. 

"Do you like him?" I think I love him. 

"Yes." 

"Does he like you?" She is way too smart for her age. 

"Yes."

"How do you know?" 

"He told me."

"So why aren't you dating?" 

"Honey I met him yesterday." 

"So? If you like him why wait?" God, she's right. 

"You're right honey I won't wait." 

"Good." 

Just then, Dr. Gray came back into the room. 

"Good morning Dave, good morning Electra." He seems happy, he must have good news. 

"Good morning." I reply with a smile. 

"Morning." Electra gives a smile as well. 

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asks me. 

I nod yes and follow him out the door. 

"We have a plan to remove the tumour." He says, once the door is closed.

"Okay, what is it?" 

"Well the tumour itself is large and it's very close to the surface, so it shouldn't be a difficult surgery. We'll take a piece of bone off from the crown of her head and remove the tumour from there." 

Just the thought of that makes me sick. 

"We're going to then take the mass up for testing. We're going to put in a temporary closure on her skull, if the mass is cancerous we're going to plant some radioactive seeds that will fully eradicate it. We'll also have four rounds of chemotherapy afterwards. If it's not cancerous we'll close up like regular." 

Fuck, this is scaring me. My little girl needs brain surgery. 

"Is there any risks?" 

"Well with any surgery there is risks to some degree. There is a very good chance of memory loss, the tumour is in a very sensitive area of the brain. If there is memory loss, it will only affect her past memories, it won't affect any new ones she'll make." Fuck! 

"Okay. Will there be a big scar?" 

"No, her hair will hide any scarring. There's usually minimal scarring with this procedure anyways." I nod my head in response. 

"We'll bring the papers to you as soon as they're printed."

"Okay." I turned to walk back into the room, when I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to see David, not Dr. Gray. 

I pulled him in for a big hug, only letting go after a few minutes to kiss him, not giving a single fuck that we're in a public place. 

After we broke the kiss, I pulled him in for another hug, burying my head in the crook of his neck and shamelessly drinking in his scent. 

"You okay?" He asked, still firmly holding me in his arms. 

"Yeah. I just want you to hold me." 

"Mm I can do that for sure." He held me for a good five minutes until we decided to go back in Electra's room. 

"David!" Awe she's happy to see him. That makes me happy that she likes him. 

David went up to Electra and gave her a big hug, and Electra gave him a kiss on the cheek when he pulled away. 

"How are you kiddo?" He asked, giving her hair a little ruffle. 

Her hair, it'll soon be gone. 

Fuck, I can't think about that right now. 

"Tired. But I'm happy that you guys are back!" Awe what a cutie. 

"So are you and my dad dating?" David chuckled before looking up at me. 

"I don't know, are we?" He cocked his eyebrows at me. 

"I guess so." I gave him a wink and he smiled back at me. 

"Yay!" Electra looked overjoyed. 

"Well aren't you going to kiss?" Electra surprised both of us, making us chuckle. 

"I don't know, are we?" This time it was me who asked, only more on the cheeky side of things. 

"Damn straight we are." 

He pulled me by the front loops in my jeans, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. 

I honestly think I could kiss him forever and not be bored or get tired of his lips.

I know nothing about him, I don't even know his age, so why the fuck do I already love him? 

\------------

It's been about a half hour since they took Electra up to surgery. I'm not worried. I know she'll be okay. She will not die. Nothing bad will happen. 

"Dave?" David asked, breaking the long silence we shared. 

"Yeah?" I turned to him. 

"How old are you?" He laughed as he said this, he finds this, us, funny too. 

"I'm turning twenty-two on the thirteenth." Twelve more days. 

Davids eyes widened a little as I said this. 

"What?" I asked, he looked like I just told him I was an alien. 

"I'm turning nineteen in November."   
Awe he's so young. My little Junior. 

"Haha you're so young!" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm not that much younger than you!" His face is bright red with a flush, making his perfect teeth look like they're glowing.

"Have you always lived here?" By here I guess he means La Mesa.

"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life. Have you?" I doubt it, he's so wholesome, too... for lack of better words, granola. 

"No, I'm from Jackson." He misses home, I can tell. 

"Where the fuck is that?" He rolled his eyes and gave a lighthearted chuckle. 

"Minnesota, dumbass." I gave him a lighthearted punch when he said this, before surprising him by pressing my lips against his. 

His hands quickly found my hair, and began rubbing my scalp. I couldn't help but let out a moan, it just felt so damn good!

I just love his touch, how he feels. He's always so warm, so open, so loving, so caring. He absolutely intoxicates me. I know I'm in love with him already.


End file.
